the_hephaestus_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Beck Drummond
Beck Drummond (also known by his codename, Demograph) is a 25 year-old Scotsman, and an Assassin of the 2nd rank. He is a member of the Science Research and Development SR&D Department with a specialty in physics. Childhood Drummond was born in Edinburgh, Scotland, to an American Army Ranger and a Scottish construction worker. He had a very high IQ, and was constantly bullied in school from the age of 6. To combat this, his parents invested in martial arts lessons for him, ranging across multiple disciplines. His father also took him to shooting ranges from time to time. By the time Drummond graduated American high school (in North Carolina, USA), he had enough independent college credits to be the equivalent of a third-year physics major in college. Entering the Assassins On Drummond's 19th birthday, he returned home, where his father handed him his beloved hunting knife and asked him to stab and kill him. Drummond refused, and asked why. His father explained to him that he was a member of a Brotherhood that fought for freedom, and some men would kill him if he didn't. He gave Drummond instructions to find the Order just before his mother and three Templars barged in and shot his father in the back of the head. His mother asked him to join the Knights' Templar, and he ran. He then followed his father's instructions and joined the Assassin's Brotherhood. Later, in his grandfather's house, where he lived until he moved to the States, he met his mother, who revealed that she was never his mother in the first place. She was implanted in his family to tap the potential of Drummond and push him into the Templars. Drummond then shot her in the forehead after a three-hour stalemate and interrogation; afterwards he fully dedicated his life to the Brotherhood. Personality Beck is very emotional, but completely internalizes almost all of his emotions. It takes a lot to get him to show affection, anger, or any other sort of emotion. He has depression and self-esteem issues. Drummond had been diagnosed with Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder (OCD) in a mild form in his childhood, and it still sticks with him today. He is known to be resolute and intelligent. He also is introverted, needing time each day to recharge his batteries after being around people. He enjoys electronic music, alternative, and classic rock, and is also musically gifted. He can play drums, concert percussion, guitar, bass, bassoon, trombone, and trumpet. Physical description and status Drummond is 5 feet and 11 inches, and weighs 207 pounds. He is not overly muscular but not lean, and able to run a 3k in just over 10 minutes. He passed the US Army Physical Fitness Test twice weekly with ease while his father was still living, and is left-handed. He can be seen frequently wearing a zip-up hoodie and t-shirt with cargo pants and work-type boots. He wears his father's old Assassin symbol around his neck, and has a tattoo of the Russian for "Nothing is true. Everything is permitted." on his lower left shoulder. Drummond also has an unexplained bullet wound on his right shin. Talents/Abilites Drummond has had formal instruction in the martial arts of aikido, judo, jiu-jitsu, karate and tae kwon do, each with a black belt. He is talented with a bow staff, winning two national championships with the staff. Beck is known to rely on his aikido training, as he feels it is the most efficient considering his body type and physical status. Drummond is one of the two masters of the Bangukarain discipline in the world, along with one of his best Assassin friends, DolphinDoom. He is also familiar with firearms, and he is a decent shot under 800 meters. He can handle a hunting knife or hidden blade easily, and he wears one hidden blade on each arm. They were given to him by a Rain, the man who invented and taught him of the Bangukarain fighting discipline, and they have a special message in Chinese carved into the blades. He also carries a length of rope, a length of 550 paracord, a utility knife, his father's hunting knife, two self-enhanced Sig Sauer pistols, and his utility belt. His larger rifle of choice is his modified L129A1 (made by Fez, quartermaster), and he keeps one in his car at all times along with ammunition for his pistols and rifle. Drummond can perform estimations and physics calculations in his head, but prefers to do them on paper to be more precise and scientific. He uses his knowledge of science to benefit the Brotherhood and himself. He is also a member of the Science Research & Development Department under the mentor Sanguine. Drummond invented the BMED (Body (Muscular) Enhancement Device), which enhances muscle power, body stamina, and the feeling of pain. They are currently waiting for financial approval before they are produced in a larger number; three exist at this moment. He knows a bunch of useless facts that will never come in handy, save for a few trivia competitions. :) Category:Assassin Members Category:Assassin Order Category:Assassins